


rainy days and a cup of coffee

by history_maker05



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/history_maker05/pseuds/history_maker05
Summary: Just some cuddles on a rainy day! ^^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to this fic! I wish you good luck because this is some bad fic I wrote!^^ Enjoy!!

There were some days that Yuuri didn't feel like getting up. When he was younger he would stayed in bed for almost all day, and only get out for some food and water. Back when he lived in Detroit, Phichit would help him through those days. Phichit would set up a movie and get some food and drinks, so they could stay on the cough for the rest of the day. But still, Yuuri hated those days.

Well, today was one of those days.

When Yuuri woke up it rained. Yuuri sighed. He hated the rain. Yuuri turned around. Why should he getting up anyways. He looked at the space beside him. Victor was already up.

Yuuri closed his eyes again. Maybe he could get some more sleep, then this day would be over in no time. Unfortunately, Victor though otherwise.

''Yuuuuri!~" Yuuri groaned. Now he had to get up. He turned around and sighed. ''Yes, Vitya?''

Victor walked to the bed and kissed Yuuri on his head. ''You have to get up.'' Yuuri pressed his face in his pillow. He mumbled something. Victor laughed.

''I can't hear you, sweetheart.'' Yuuri turned his head.

''I don't want to.''

Victor giggled. ''I have breakfast, don't you wanna eat something?'' Yuuri shook his head. 

Victor raised an eyebrow. Yuuri normally always got out of bed to eat something. Victor gave Yuuri a small smile. ''Okay, then I will let you sleep.''

Yuuri smiled and nuzzled into the blankets. Victor gave him one last look and walked out of the room. 

_'Maybe I should ask Phichit what's wrong with him.'_

Victor grabbed his phone and texted him.

 

**Makka: Hey Phichit! Can I ask you something?**

 

Phichit must have been on his phone (ofcourse, when isn't he), so he got a reply almost immediately.

 

**Hamsterboy: Yeah sure, whats wrong?**

**Makka: Yuuri won't come out of bed, not even for breakfast!**

**Hamsterboy: Is it raining there?**

**Makka: Uhhh, yeah? Why?**

**Hamsterboy: Yuuri hates the rain. Even in Detroit he would't come out of bed for the rest of the day.**

**Makka: Do you got any idea's?**

**Hamsterboy: You can try to pick him up and set him down on the couch. Then just cuddle with him or something.**

**Makka: Okay, thanks!**

**Hamsterboy: You're welcome! Tell Yuuri I said hey!**

**Makka: Okay! bye**

**Hamsterboy: Bye!**

 

Victor smiled. _'Why didn't Yuuri told me about this?'_ Victor walked back to the bedroom. Yuuri layed still in bed. _'He must have fallen asleep again.'_ Victor walked to the bed and shook Yuuri's arm slightly. 

''Wakey wakey, Yuuri!'' Yuuri groaned and turned around. ''I don't wanna get out of bed.'' Victor giggled. ''You have to, otherwise I'm gonna carry you to the couch!''

Yuuri sat up. ''Victor what do you-'' Victor picked him up and carried him in bridal style to the living room. ''Victor! W-what are you doing!'' Yuuri's voice sounded embarrassed. Victor smiled. 

''I'm carrying you to the couch, piggy!'' Yuuri blushed.

''This is so embarrassing.'' Yuuri said with a small voice. He closed his eyes. Victor sat him down on the couch and sat behind him. Then, he cradled behind him and pulled Yuuri in a hug.

''Why didn't you tell me that you hate rainy days?'' Yuuri blushed again. ''Because, it's stupid and I didn't want to be such a burden on those days.'' 

Victor hugged him closer (if that was even possible). ''Yuuri, you are never a burden. You are the most amazing person I've ever met and you're perfect, even with all your flaws.''

Yuuri smiled and nuzzled against Victor's chest.

''Thank you.''

Victor smiled. ''You're welcome, sweetie.''

They stayed like that for almost the rest of the day, Victor only standing up a few times to grab some food or drinks. Yuuri fell asleep on the couch that evening. Victor carried him back to bed and layed down next to him.

He kissed Yuuri on his head.

''Goodnight, honey.''

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, Victor and Yuuri had their time. It's time for some Otayuri!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Welcome at the Otayuri chapter. I suck at writing so good luck! :)

Yurio sighed. He flubbed his jump combination. Again. For the fifth time that day. He hated it, and he was not the only one.

''Yurio! Get up and do it again!'', Yakov yelled at him. Yurio hated those days. Everything would go wrong and everyone seemed to be mad at him.

Yurio tried again but failed miserably. He skated towards the exit of the rink and grabbed his bag. 

''Yurio, where do you think you're going?!" Yurio scoffed. ''I'm going home, if you want it or not!'', he yelled back. He walked through the door and leaved an angry Yakov and confused rink mates behind. 

He walked all the way to his apartment. His day had gone pretty bad. Beside from the fact that he failed all his jumps in practise, he also started a fight with Victor because he didn't want to walk with Makkachin.

So, he was feeling like shit. He opened the door and walked in. He ignored Potya and Otabek, who were both sitting on the couch. _'Thats weird, Yura never ignores us'_ , Otabek thought. He looked at Yurio, who walked straight to the bedroom and jumped on the bed, with his face in his pillow.

Potya meowed and followed Yurio to the bedroom. He jumped on the bed and started irritating Yurio with his tail. Yurio groaned.

''Potya, go away! I don't wanna pet you now!'', he said with an angry tone in his voice. 

Otabek slowly walked towards him. He sat down beside Yurio.

''What's wrong?''

Yurio sighed. ''Nothing. It's just stupid.''

Otabek grabbed his hand and squeezed it slightly. ''You're upset, so it can't be stupid.''

Yurio sighed again. ''I just had a rough day.''

Otabek nodded. ''Tell me about it, please.''

Otabek knew exactly how to handle Yurio in situations like this.

Yurio started telling. Otabek listened. He stayed quiet the whole time. When Yurio was done, the tears stood in his eyes. Otabek hugged him.

''Oh Yura, don't worry. Everybody has a bad day sometimes.'' Yurio squeezed his eyes shut. His small body was shaking.

''But why is everybody mad at me? What did I wrong?'', he asked with a small voice.

''They're not mad at you.''

''How do you know?'' Yurio asked.

Otabek smiled. ''Because you are amazing.''

Yurio looked at him. ''... Really?''

Otabek nodded. ''I promise.''

Yurio sat up and stretched his arms out to Otabek. Otabek looked at him.

''... Carry me to couch, please?''

Otabek picked him up and carried him to the living room. He sat him down on the couch and sat behind him. He hugged him.

''Thank you.''

Otabek smiled. ''For what?''

Yurio smiled. Not one of his fake smiles, no. He truly smiled. Because he had a reason to.

''For being there for me.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, you survived! CONGRATULATIONS! I hope you enjoyed this fic!^^


End file.
